Angel's Wings
by Koneko-chan9
Summary: One-shot, Songfic - Not actually romance, but a story of love none the less - motherly love. Yes, it's a Shippo story about Kagome, from Shippo's point of view, and what happened after the quest. Sad and sweet, in a shippo way! Please R&R!


A/N: I'm here with another random fic. I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here you go. I have recently become a fan of some of the Dixie Chicks' songs. Not all of them, and I know nothing of the group itself, but I really liked this song, so bear with me all of you who are anti-Dixie Chicks after the whole Bush issue. And yes, the title is actually Godspeed, but I like the name Angel's Wings better.  
  
Brief Explanation: This tale's from Shippo's point of view. It's actually a follow up to my other fic, Forever Stained: A Miko's Tears. If you haven't read it, it's not mandatory at all. It's pretty obvious what happened. Of course, I'd love it if you'd read that fic, cuz it's my masterpiece. However, for this fic, it might be better if you haven't read it yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I am too young to own anything legally, and I don't think I can own anything illegally, as technically anything I own belongs to my parents. They'll have to speak on their own behalf.  
  
Angel's Wings  
  
+Dragon tales and the "water is wide"+  
+Pirates sail and lost boys fly+  
+Fish bite moonbeams every night+  
+And I love you+  
  
Kagome used to tell me stories, every night, no matter what. Even if we were camped, and the others were trying to sleep. I'd curl up next to her, in her big sleeping bag, and she'd whisper stories to me until I feel asleep. Inu-yasha complained at first, but even at the beginning, I could tell it was just for show. Kagome thought he was sleeping, but I knew better - he was listening too. In fact, as more people joined us, and when it had been a bad day, Kagome would whisper a little louder, so everyone would hear. She was a good storyteller, and when she knew everyone needed comforting, she'd loudly whisper stories that were happy, where the good guys beat the bad guys. When it was just us two, she'd tell all kinds of stories - silly ones, or love ones, or even sometimes a really sad one.  
  
+Godspeed, little man+  
+Sweet dreams, little man+  
+Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings+  
+Godspeed+  
+Sweet dreams+  
  
It always made me feel better to hear the stories, even the sad ones. It made me feel loved. Especially that first night that I traveled with them - I know I acted bravely after I lost my parents, but I was actually very scared, and I was crying that night. Kagome found me, and gave me a hug. She told me it was ok to cry, that talking makes you feel better, and that she'd take care of me. Suddenly, that 'vixen' became so much more. And she always was after that. She'd protect me from anything, because she loved me. She told me so - every night after the story, whether I was awake or not, she'd say 'I love you, Shippo-chan.' Always. I know, because one time I pretended to fall asleep during the story, and she still said it. That means she must have meant it, because. she just had to. She'd always give me a hug, and she never got irritated like Inu-yasha did. As a matter of fact, she protected me from Inu-yasha. She was smart like that, even though she was in love with him.  
  
+The rocket racer's all tuckered out+  
+Superman's in pajamas on the couch+  
+Goodnight moon, we'll find the mouse+  
+And I love you+  
  
I always missed her when she went back to her time. I wouldn't sleep well, because Inu-yasha wouldn't tell me stories. I don't think he knew any except the ones Kagome told. Even Miroku and Sango weren't good storytellers, and Kaede would go to bed too early, or would be too tired. I'd sit alone in the corner and wait for Kagome to come home, where she belonged. After everyone was asleep, I'd sit and tell myself the stories that she told. They were never as good, but I'd fall asleep at least, and I'd dream that I was in those stories. I was the hero, and I'd fight everyone, from the evil demons to the Wicked Witch of the West. As I thought about the battles I'd win, I'd fall asleep, and win them more in my dreams, and Inu-yasha would be amazed and Kagome would be so proud of me.  
  
+Godspeed little man+  
+Sweet dreams, little man+  
+Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings+  
+Godspeed+  
+Sweet Dreams+  
  
I was always so happy when she came home from her world. I would jump into her arms, and tell how happy I was to see her, and how much I'd missed her. She'd swear that she missed me too, and would give me a big hug. Then she'd set me down, and start digging through her bag, and she'd give me a present from her world. Sometimes it was chocolate, because I love chocolate a lot. Different kinds each time, unless I told her that I had a favorite. But I liked it all, so I trusted Kagome to get the best kinds. Sometimes she would bring me things to play with - like when she brought me that bright white paper, and those pretty crayons. I still have those. And that yellow ball that bounces so high! I told her it had to be magic, and that she must be very rich in her time to afford such a wonderful thing. She had laughed, and told me that it was very cheap. I'll never understand the magic, or 'plastic', as Kagome called it, from her world.  
  
+God bless mommy and matchbox cars+  
+God bless dad and thanks for the stars+  
+God hears "Amen," wherever we are+  
+And I love you+  
  
I think the only really stupid thing Kagome ever did was fall in love with Inu-yasha. And even that can't actually be helped, can it? Poor Kagome, getting stuck with such a stupid soul mate. But. I guess they really did love each other, despite the whole Kikyo issue. And they loved me too. Inu-yasha wasn't that horrible all of the time. Sometimes, he was tolerable. Like when he saved Kagome from everything. Or when he wasn't being too selfish. Mostly when he was protecting Kagome, though. He wasn't anything like my Pa was, but he was at least sort of like a dad. Not the best dad, but a dad. It was a strange bond between the two of us, but I think we were like a family because we were connected through Kagome. Everyone in our little group was connected with Kagome, could agree with Kagome - that was just the kind of person she was. Everyone got along with her, and she cared for everyone. Only stupid people like Naraku actually disliked her.  
  
I always missed her so much when she went away for a few days. I nearly died when Inu-yasha shoved the tree in the well. How selfish of him! Just because he's stupid and can't figure out his love life, or even deal with it, he almost kept my mommy away forever! Even then, I never thought what it would be like if she was gone forever. She promised she'd take care of me, and that she loved me, and that she'd never leave me, and I believed her. That time, when the well was closed, that was probably the hardest time in my life. I thought she wasn't coming back. I was ready to sit and wait for her forever, and if I was lucky, I'd get turned into stone, like in one of those sad stories Kagome told - where the one lover waits for the other for so long, that they turn to stone and wait forever. Like that, except Kagome wasn't my lover - she was my mother.  
  
+Godspeed, little man+  
  
So now I don't know what to do. She took care of me one last time, and saved my life - brought me back from death, along with all the others. But. but death took her instead. I didn't know what to do! That's the second mother I've lost. I'm just a kid, and I can only lose so many loved ones. Especially Kagome. I loved her so much. Just like my real mommy. She treated me like I was her kit, and I'll never forget her. I haven't let any of her gifts out of my sight. I even kept the chocolate wrappers.  
  
+Sweet dreams, little man+  
  
After she died, Inu-yasha took her home to her family. I kept waiting for him to come back and take care of me like Kagome did! He was my dad, after all! But now, I don't think he's coming back. It's been over a year now.  
Of course, I don't need him to come back. I got picked up by a group of wandering kitsune. I guess we kitsune have been hit pretty hard by the other demons lately, because we've had to band together, which we don't normally do. They take good care of me, and I'm learning tons of stuff about magic and fighting. I'm the only kit, though, so I get lonely. I didn't get so lonely when Kagome was around. I have a lot of friends here, but they're warriors and wanderers, not parents. And I miss Kagome so much.  
  
+Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings+  
  
Maybe this sounds silly, but I think that she's still watching over me somewhere. I bet she's one of those angels, like in her stories. The angels were always good, and they took care of people. Kagome always used to say that Inu-yasha's guardian angel had a heck of a big job. I think maybe Kagome's my guardian angel. She found me friends to take care of me right after she left - not even these kitsune know what made them come towards the village. They said they just felt this impulse to go that way that they can't describe. It wasn't a lure to a trap, because trained kitsune can see through that. So they went that way, and they found me by the well, waiting for Inu-yasha. I guess Kagome made sure I was taken care of, and that I would learn and grow.  
  
+Godspeed+  
  
Sometimes I think I can feel her, too. I used to have nightmares, and I think I still do, but it's like someone stops them before they start - the scariness and sorrow melt away, and I wake up dreaming of golden light. When we pass by a field of flowers on our journeys, I run out and make flower chains, and I think I feel her sitting there with me, because I feel. happy. Maybe it's just because we used to do that together, and it's almost like she's there, but I think it's more than that. It's like the sun shine's a little brighter, the world feels warm, and I smile while I work at the chains instead of my usual blank face that I acquired after she left. The other kitsune notice my smile too, and they stop for a break so I can enjoy it. They say it's good to see me smile. Some of the girls come and help me.  
  
+Godspeed+  
  
After I make the chains, I make them into necklaces and crowns and bracelets and things that she used to make out of them. The other male kitsune laugh at me and tell me I'm turning girly. But they don't know about Kagome, either. I never told any of them - they just know I'm an orphan. I wear the flowers until we make camp, unless we find a stream first. It's strange, but the flowers seem to last longer than they should, too. They always used to wilt when we returned to Kaede's, but my flowers last till we make camp. I look for stream all day, and if we don't find one before we camp, then I go find one then. I like to give the flowers to the rivers or streams instead of honoring them in the fire because Kagome was always like a stream - bubbling happily with life, sustaining the lives of others, and bringing joy to people, even at her own expense. I feel closest to her there, by the stream. I hear it from a distance, and it's like hearing her laughter, her bubbly, happy talking; I get there, and I almost expect to see her standing there - my mommy, standing there, waiting for me to come play with her.  
  
But she's never there.  
  
+Godspeed+  
  
~~A breeze blew through the kitsune camp, so gentle and soft that the watch almost looked for someone whispering in the camp. It gently ruffled the orphaned kit's fur, and there hearts were warmed as they saw the sad kit smile in his sleep. Unheard, unseen, and thoroughly unsensed by the guards or sleeping kitsune, a mighty set of wings descended in the middle of camp, bearing a shining golden body between them. Another similar creature, this one silver, descended into the branches of a nearby tree. The golden figure went to the ground, descended gracefully to her knees, then down to her side, curled inwards as she wrapped warm, tender arms around the sleeping kit.  
  
"I love you, Shippo-chan."  
  
+Sweet dreams+  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~What'd you think? Did it suck? I wouldn't be surprised - it was late when I wrote this. Just please tell me! I love reviews! I didn't put this in Forever Stained cuz I didn't think it was quite so depressing and sad, but should I move it? Did I make any really stupid mistakes? @.@ now you have plenty of things you can tell me, lol.  
  
~~Koneko-chan~~ 


End file.
